


The Yule Ball

by sufferingbrooklynite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufferingbrooklynite/pseuds/sufferingbrooklynite
Summary: Draco goes to the Yule Ball with a long time acquaintance and romance ensues
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	The Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one shot I did of an OC. I would really appreciate any feedback!

Elaine looks at herself in the mirror, smoothing her pale pink dress as best she can. Her reflection looks unfamiliar, the person in the mirror is not the girl that she has known for so long. Staring at herself in this state, is the first time she has ever seen her familial resemblance. Her dark coils are a nearly identical recreation of her mother’s that compliment her face in a way she’s never noticed. Of course, this discovery is both a compliment and an insult. Femininity is something she has always been scared of. She grew up watching her mother and sisters dress in fancy gowns and high heels with their flawless makeup and though they never mention it, she knows they think she’s odd. Embarrassment creeps in thinking about the times her family has given her those looks. Why was she even doing this? She has nothing to prove them. And yet, she can’t bring herself to change. She shakes her head and turns away from the mirror. She should’ve just said no when he asked. She didn’t even like dances but she couldn’t hurt him like that.

She flops on the floor to put on her heels, grateful for the feeling of ungracefulness. God forbid this became the new her. The heels are gold, a compliment to the pink she supposes, not that she picked them out anyways. The dress arrived in a box just two days prior at breakfast in the hall. The horror she felt when she saw Helena enter with that large white package and nearly drop it in her food was unfathomable. If only she could’ve just crawled under the table to save some face in front of her peers.

To: Our Dearest, Elaine

Do wear this for the Yule Ball in the next few days, you will look magnificent and the Triwizard Tournament may never happen again. Your father bought it abroad in France just for this occasion and he would be most upset if you chose to not attend. In other news, Gracie has begun seeing the most delightful young man and your father adores him. We are ever so proud of her.

We hope to see you soon, darling.

Love from Father, Mother, Gracie, Caroline, and Lea

Elaine only read the letter once before tossing it in a drawer and forgetting about it. School was supposed to be her escape from the debutante life that she has been forced to live for so long, and yet they won’t let her go. Not that they know how much she despises home and she can’t realistically say anything without losing her opportunity to attend school and move on later in life. If they knew what she was learning here they would pull her in a second and any chance of freedom would disappear.

The clock on the wall begins to chime, bringing Elaine back into reality. The clock reads 7:00 and she knows that it’s time to head down to the entrance hall. Her heart begins to pound as she exits the room. She hasn’t been to a dance in many years and certainly not since her family decided she was an adult. The common room is nearly empty, with everyone leaving ten to fifteen minutes before her but they had decided to meet after seven so there wouldn’t be as much pressure. The castle is warmer than usual, probably to compensate for the wearing of dresses and dress robes in the wintertime.  
The walk takes less time than she had hoped, and before she is ready, the entrance hall enters her view and so does he. He is already waiting for her in front of the doors, he must have been early. They lock eyes and her heart skips a beat. His black suit is perfectly tailored and contrasts his white blond hair in a surprisingly attractive way. His face changes when he sees her. His jaw softens and his eyes get a sparkle that Elaine isn’t sure she’s ever seen.

“Elaine,” He says as she approaches him. “You are gorgeous.”

“Thank you, Draco. You look fine yourself.” He smiles and she feels her heart give a little.

They stand there for a minute, unsure of what to say until he puts his arm out and instinctively she takes it. They start towards the great hall, consciously aware of the people around them as they draw near. Elaine listens to the paintings as they begin to whisper and she knows that it’s about them. She straightens her shoulders and does her best to ignore the obvious gossip but it’s difficult when you’re raised to care about reputation.

Draco leans over and whispers, “Are you okay, love? You feel tense.”

“I’m fine,” She responds. “I just hate being gossiped about.” She shoots an angry glare at the nearest gaggle of men huddled together in one painting.

“I know but it’ll be fine. Nobody will even notice us. Not with Potter in there anyways.”

“Draco,” She shoots him an equally irritated glare. “You need to let this stuff go. Don’t you think there are more important things to worry about than what he is up to?”

“I suppose.” He sneers. “I just can’t stand him and his muggle family thinking he’s better than everyone else.”

“I know better than most. You were not the only one who was affected by his defeat of the Dark Lord but I will be damned if I let him ruin school for me, and that goes for you too.”

“I know, I know. At least the food should be good.”

And he was right. The food in the great hall laid out on trays on towering tables looked more exquisite than anything they’ve been served during regular meals. Elaine felt her stomach growl as she perused the options. Careful with the dress, she grabs a small plate and fills it with a selection of various foods that look too good to pass up; mutton bites, mini custards, bite size quiches, and a flute of champagne. They find a seat, not far from the dance floor and eat in silence, both very aware of the eyes watching them.

Soon after their arrival, the doors to the great hall open and they join the students around them in standing. Elaine watches as the champions enter the hall in pairs, grateful for once to not be the center of attention at a gala, when Draco’s hand bumps hers. Her heart skips another beat but before she can say anything, he entwines their fingers. She glances down at the ground, careful not to give away too much emotion but she can’t help the small smile that slips out and the warmth that fills her chest. 

She almost doesn’t notice when the champion dance ends but Draco begins to pull her towards the dance floor with the rest of the students. Elaine never liked dancing, especially not in front of people, but she would hate to let Draco down so she gives in and allows him to pull her to the center. His hand on her waist sends a spark up her spine but she’s careful to hide it. He takes her hand and they begin to waltz with the rest of the floor, never missing a step as he spins her. Before she knows it, they’re smiling and she feels like they are the only two people in the room. His gray eyes, which are usually intimidating and angry, have a soft twinkle to them, like the breaking of a storm and she feels her heart give, just a little. They dance for quite a while, even participating in some of The Weird Sisters’ songs. During the songs they smile, they laugh, they make small talk, and all of it makes Elaine feel whole again. After a while, they move to the edge of the dance floor.

“Would you like to go get some punch?” Draco asks. “It’s the fancy kind they only make for holidays.”

“Sure.” She replies, allowing him to lead her towards the punch bowl.

The bowl is towering, flowing with red liquid, but opting for caution, they take two pre-poured cup. God forbid she ruined this dress.

“When was the last time you were at a ball?” He asks as they head towards their table. “Mother and Father claim they haven’t seen you recently.”

“I stopped going once I started at Hogwarts. I didn’t care much for them to begin with so I’ve made arrangements to stop attending.”

“Well, you may have stopped attending, but you still are an incredible dancer.”

“Thank you, Draco.”

Their table is empty as most of the students are dancing or standing around the food table and Elaine can’t help but admire the beauty of the great hall. Three trees tower above the crowd where the professors usually sit, their branches covered in the fake snow that trickles down from the ceiling. The walls and curtains are made to look like ice, giving her the feeling of being in an ice palace. For the first time since arriving at Hogwarts, she isn’t worried about her family or the future, but she is content, almost happy. She leans her head over and puts it on Draco’s shoulder, no longer worried about minor physical contact in this crowd. He mirrors her, leaning his head onto hers and taking her hand. They stay like that for a few minutes, basking in the beauty of the room and joy around them. For once, neither of them are angry, or bitter, or spiteful.

Elaine feels herself beginning to get tired, the warmth and contentment lulling her to sleep. Draco sits up carefully and looks at her.

“May I have one last dance?” He asks. She picks up her head and smiles.

“Of course.”

As they approach the dance floor, the band begins to play a slow ballad. Draco once again places his hand on her waist and pulls her close. She places her head on his chest and they begin to dance in slow circles. As they dance, Elaine watches the room. Nobody is talking about them or her family and she finally feels like she can breathe. The dance ends and they both know they are ready to leave. Although the dance is far from over, there is nothing left for them there. They head out of the great hall into the nearly empty castle.

“I’ll walk you to your room.” Draco offers.

“That would be lovely, especially since we are in the same house.”

He chuckles and together they walk towards the dungeons. The silence is comfortable, unlike before, and she almost dreads saying goodnight, not wanting the night to end. As they approach the door, Draco says the password and holds it open for her and they enter the empty common room. The fireplace crackles as they walk to the girls dorm staircase.

“I had a wonderful time. Thank you for taking me.” Elaine says, staring into his eyes.

“It was my pleasure.”

Their gaze lingers a second too long and Elaine wants nothing more than to kiss him. She grabs his hand carefully and places it on her back, bringing herself close to him. He leans in, she closes her eyes, and their lips meet, sending shockwaves through her body. The kiss is gentle and warm and everything she had hoped it would be. After a few seconds, they pull away and he smiles shyly. 

“Goodnight, Elaine.”

She kisses him one last time on the cheek and responds.

“Goodnight, Draco.” And they part ways to their dorms. 

Elaine changes out of her dress quickly, unable to stop thinking about the events that just occurred. She falls asleep with a smile on her face, not hating the feeling of being girly for the first time since she was ten.

~~~

The misty breeze on her face brings Elaine back into reality, the marble headstone in front of her now damp from the rain. She stares at the name engraved into the stone, remembering that night. She promised herself she would never forget it and she hoped he didn't either. She wasn’t invited to the funeral, but there was no surprise there. Very few people even knew of their time together, even her family never knew although they would have approved. She sets the pink carnation in her hand carefully onto the freshly packed dirt. God this hurt. She turns to leave and as she does, she looks back at his grave and whispers.

“Goodnight, Draco.”


End file.
